


The Last Anacondrai

by VentusVulture



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: At least it's probably out of character I literally haven't watched Ninjago in about four years, Cannibalism, Claustrophobia, Gen, Kind of? idk just in case, Out of Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VentusVulture/pseuds/VentusVulture
Summary: You and Pythor are the last two snakes in the Anacondrai Tomb. Only one of you can live.
Kudos: 11





	The Last Anacondrai

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour and a half at 3 AM so sorry if it sucks lmao
> 
> also sorry it's so short, I feel like 550 words is too little for a fic. who knows though I've seen a lot of good fics with less than that
> 
> also sorry to the Ninjago fandom I feel like this fic doesn't belong in it for some reason
> 
> (also what the fuck two fics in less than a month? what am I, a functioning human being capable of writing??)

Gone. They’re all gone. Everyone you’ve ever known, every last member of your species is dead now, reduced to bones, except for you and him. You have a feeling that even if anyone’s alive, they’re going to starve to death soon anyways. That, or run into the…  _ thing  _ in front of you and be devoured, slowly and painfully. The fact that that could happen- no,  _ will  _ inevitably happen to you soon makes you shudder.

Pythor – or, perhaps, he’s too far gone to call him that anymore – is slithering around the cave in circles, muttering to himself. You can’t hear what he’s saying, but you have a feeling he’s debating with himself about whether he’s hungry enough to eat you or not. He’s done it before, right in front of the other Anacondrai. You’ve watched him slowly pick off every last member of the Anacondrai. He’s murdered them, eaten them right in front of you before.  _ You’ve  _ eaten them before. What else could you do when faced with starvation? At least you weren’t the one killing them.

“You know,” Pythor says suddenly, breaking the silence in a chilling voice that echoes around the tomb, “I’m starting to wonder if we’ll ever be free from this place.” He slithers over, and starts circling around you. “Imprisoned for what? Crimes we didn’t commit? Do they even remember us?” He chuckles. “ _ We  _ don’t even remember ourselves. Who were we before our imprisonment? Do  _ you  _ remember?”

You don’t, in fact. It’s been so long that you don’t remember what life was like before you were sealed away.

Not waiting for an answer, Pythor continues. “We’re all that’s left now. What a great burden to be placed on us! I only wish we could both last until we get out of here. But…” He stops in front of you. “Well, that’s not quite feasible, is it? Either you die, or I die. In truth, I hope it ends up being me.” He laughs, a crazed look in his eyes. “You’ve no doubt felt the weight of your sins, haven’t you? Imagine how it must feel to be the one who killed them all. Well…” Pythor grins. “Actually, I don’t feel any remorse at that. Just as you don’t feel remorse for eating them.”

That’s not true. You definitely feel remorse for having to eat them. What is he talking about?

“So who shall be the sole survivor of the Anacondrai?” Pythor asks. “You could kill me right now and it would be you. I’m sure I could provide you with weeks’ worth of energy. Maybe even enough to last you until your release from here. All you have to do is take a bone and stab me with it. Or… you could become my final meal.”

If you don’t kill him now, he’s going to kill you. You  _ have  _ to kill him to keep on living. But… You can’t. To take the life of a fellow Anacondrai, even one like Pythor… You would rather die. You sigh and shake your head.

“Well, then… you know what comes next,” Pythor nods. He’s swift with his blade, and you barely feel anything as you collapse to the ground. “Send word to the afterlife that I will create a long-lasting legacy for us.”

You can already hear him starting to feast on your body as your vision gives way to darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
